Ships Similar to Folive
Tumblr mo3aadLxjd1s7r9q4o1 250.gif Tumblr lxtuwruMWe1r0onfxo1 500.png 59343.jpg Folive3.gif Folive-clip-7.gif 20120821162949!Folive_4_ever.png tumblr_m63ghxrqeC1rxbb9uo1_500.png images1.jpg 'Quogan (Zoey 101)' *Quinn (Olive) is very smart and can get on people's nerves. *Logan (Fletcher) can be stupid but still has a stroke of genius sometimes. *Logan and Quinn fought sometimes like Fletcher and Olive. *Logan and Quinn teased each other like Fletcher and Olive. *Logan teases Quinn about being smart. *Logan used to like Zoey (Chyna) before he fell for Quinn. 'Seddie (iCarly)' *Sam (Olive) likes to tease Freddie (Fletcher). *Freddie likes to tease Sam. *They are both best friends of the main character. *They're both sidekicks. *They both have brunette and blonde hair. *Sam loved to make fun of Freddie's crush on Carly (Chyna). *Sam roll her eyes whenever Freddie attempted to flirt with Carly. *Freddie used to like Carly before he fell for Sam. *They have a love/hate relationship. 'Ned/Moze (''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *Ned, thinks he's in love with a girl he met in the 6th grade named Suzie. *Moze keeps telling him it won't work out with Suzie. *Moze teases Ned '''Gece (Shake It Up!) *They tend to fight a lot. *They are frenemies. *They compliment each other, but not in public. *They give each other backhanded compliments. *They insult each other. *They make fun of one-another. *They care about each other's well-being. *They tease each other to the point of annoyance. 'Loliver (Hannah Montana)' *Lilly (Olive) likes to tease Oliver (Fletcher). *They were best friends before they became a couple. *They were disgusted about becoming a couple. *They are both best friends of the main character. *They're both sidekicks. *They both have brunette and blonde hair. 'Sonny/Chad (''Sonny With a Chance) *They claim to hate each other. *They fight constantly. *They show soft feelings for each other. *It is a love/hate relationship. '''Gabe/Jo (Good Luck Charlie) *Jo and Gabe constantly fight *Jo shows her affection for Gabe through teasing 'Jack/Kim(Kickin' It )' *In every episode, it's shown that they are always next to each other *In the first episode, Wasabi Warriors, there were a lot of hints that showed that they had feelings for each other. 'Trish/Dez (Austin and Ally)' *They are love/hate *They are the sidekicks of the show. *Trish (Olive) teases Dez (Fletcher) a lot. *Dez (Fletcher) sometimes teases her back. *They were suposedly dating at some point. *Dez (Fletcher) is some what dim witted but has moments of brillance. They are also both talented painters. 'Austin/Ally (Austin and Ally)' *They are best friends. *They often hang out together. *Austin (Fletcher) likes Kira (Chyna) but eventually relizes that he likes Ally (Olive) which may be what happens to Fletcher. *Ally (Olive) supports Austins (Fletcher) relationship with Kira (Chyna) but inside is unhappy about it, which is how Olive might feel. *They care more about each other than they let on. *They are both somewhat of an "opposites attract" pairing. * In each of the pairings, the characters are the same type of characters (main and sidekicks). *Austin (Fletcher) sometimes calls Ally (Olive) uncool. *Ally (Olive) is very smart, gets good grades, always follows the rules and talks a lot. *Austin (Fletcher) is slightly dim witted, though has moments of brillance. *Austin had feeling for Ally without relizing it, and needs a third party to help before he knows it, and that sounds like something that Fletcher would do. *There blonde and brunette 'Rocky / Gunther (Shake It Up)' *Gunther (Fletcher) has a crush on CeCe (Chyna) who is Rocky's (Olive's) best friend. *They're both blonde (Olive) and brunette (Fletcher). *Rocky (Olive) is very smart and gets good grades. *Rocky (Olive) and Gunther (Fletcher) are both very close to CeCe (Chyna). *Rocky (Olive) finds Gunther (Fletcher) weird. 'Cece / Logan (Shake It Up)' *Logan (Fletcher) is a brunette. *They fight often. *They're friends with Rocky (Chyna). *Cece is street-smart whereas Olive is book-smart. *Logan (Fletcher) likes Rocky (Chyna). *Cece (Olive) tends to annoy Logan (Fletcher). *Logan (Fletcher) teases Cece (Olive) a lot. *Whenever they fight, Rocky (Chyna) is the one who stops them. 'Logan / Camille (Big Time Rush)' *They get jealous whenever they hang out with other people. *Camille is from Connecticut and Olive knows the state and history where it is from *Sometimes they get mad at each other. *Camille (Olive) acted dimwitted while Logan (Fletcher ) would have really like to be herself. *Both Camille and Olive are are smart and really good actreses and Logan and Fletcher are artists.. *Olive and Camille like to slap Logan and Fletcher. *Camille (Olive) gets mad at Logan (Fletcher) easily. *Logan (Fletcher) tends to gaze at Camille (Olive). *Logan (Fletcher) teases Camille (Olive) sometimes. 'Chase / Bree (Lab Rats)' *Chase (Olive) loves to tease Bree (Fletcher). *Chase and Olive are both really smart. *They fight/argue sometimes. *They're there whenever they need each other. *They're friends with Adam and Leo (Chyna and Angus). *They bicker often. *Chase/Bree & Fletcher have brown hair. *They care a lot about each other. *They always show concern for each other. *Bree (Olive) isn't afraid to do or say what her mind thinks. *Chase (Fletcher) grows annoyed of Bree (Olive) sometimes. *Bree (Olive) grows annoyed of Chase's (Fletcher's) teasing. *They're really close. 'Sonny / Chad (Sonny With A Chance)' *They're blonde/brunette *They're love/hate *They love to make fun of each other *They care about each other *They work together sometimes 'Lizzie / Gordo (Lizzie McGuire)' *Lizzie (Olive) has blonde hair, while Gordo (Fletcher) has dark hair. *Lizzie (Olive) and Gordo (Fletcher) are friends with Miranda (Chyna). *Lizzie (Fletcher) likes Ethan (Chyna) but in the end, ends up liking Gordo (Olive). This may happen to Folive. *Lizzie (Olive) and Gordo (Fletcher) sometimes tease eachother. *Lizzie (Olive) is pretty smart. *Tudgeman (Angus) likes Lizzie (Olive), but Lizzie (Olive) does not like him back. 'Katara / Zuko (Zutara) (From Avatar The Last Airbender)' *Katara (Olive) is smart and a good strategy worker. *Zuko (Fletcher) can be clueless sometimes. *They're friends with Aang (Chyna) and Toph (Angus). *They often fight/argue. *They'll be there for each other. *They care a lot about each other. *In the show, some characters believed that they (Katara & Zuko) were a couple/dating and Chyna thought Fletcher & Olive were dating. *Aang (Angus) likes Katara (Olive). *They both can be protective of one another. 'Kim / Jerry (Kickin' It)' *They're friends with Chyna (Jack). *They argue & fight sometimes. *They'll be there for each other. *Kim (Olive) thinks Jerry is an idiot. *They'll help eachother when they need it. *They can work together. *They're opposites. *Kim (Olive) is smart. *Jerry (Fletcher) has brown hair. *Kim (Olive) has blonde hair. *Jerry & Kim of dated (Fletcher & Olive fake dated). *They both go to Bobby Wasabi Dojo (ANT Program). *Kim (Olive) dances weirdly. 'Percy / Annabeth (Percabeth) (Percy Jackson & The Olympians Book Series)' *Annabeth (Olive) has blonde hair. *Annabeth (Olive) gets mad at Percy (Fletcher) easily. *They're both friends with Grover (Chyna). *Percy has called Annabeth 'pretty' whereas Fletcher has called Olive 'beautiful.' *Percy (Fletcher) is afraid of Annabeth (Olive) sometimes. *Annabeth (Olive) appears to grow jealous whenever Percy (Fletcher) mentions Rachel Dare (Chyna). *Annabeth (Olive) gets jealous whenever Percy (Fletcher) is with/mentions another girl. *Percy (Fletcher) tends to stare/gaze at Annabeth (Olive). *They'll be there for each other. *They're help each other. *They work together. *They care about each other, a lot. *They began dating after a long time (This may happen to Folive). 'Jason / Piper (Heroes of Olympus Series)' *They're blonde/brunette. *Piper (Olive) grows jealous whenever Jason (Fletcher) mentions another girl. *They're friends with Leo (Chyna). *They work together a lot. *They'll always be there for each other. *They're helpful. *They care for each other. *Piper (Olive) has claimed that she loves Jason (Fletcher). *Jason (Fletcher) thinks Piper (Olive) is beautiful. 'Beck / Jade (Bade) (Victorious)' *They're friends with Tori (Chyna). *They'll fight sometimes. *They work together. *They care a lot about each other. *Jade (Olive) can be scary sometimes. *Their friend Tori (Chyna) likes to sing a lot. *Jade (Olive) sometimes gets annoyed of Tori (Chyna) singing all the time. *Jade (Olive) appears to grow jealous whenever Beck (Fletcher) is with/mentions another girl. *They smile at each other a lot. *Beck has called Jade 'pretty' whereas Fletcher has called Olive 'beautiful.' *They argue sometimes. *They're always there for each other. 'Dez / Ally (Delly) (From Austin & Ally)' *They'll help each other whenever they need it. *Ally (Fletcher) has brown hair. *Ally (Olive) thinks Dez (Fletcher) is stupid. *They're friends with Austin (Chyna) and Trish (Angus). *Dez has called Ally 'adorable' whereas Fletcher has called Olive 'beautiful'. *They're opposites. *They're best friends. *Dez (Fletcher) annoys Ally (Olive) sometimes. *They care about each other. *They'll annoy each other. *They'll be there for each other. *Dez (Fletcher) can make Ally (Olive) laugh and smile. *They have a musical friend (Austin & Chyna). 'Hiccup / Astrid (Hiccstrid) (From How To Train Your Dragon)' *They're best friends. *Astrid (Olive) is a blonde. *Hiccup (Fletcher) is a brunette. *Astrid (Olive) is a good strategy worker. *They care for each other. *Hiccup (Fletcher) can be clueless. *Astrid (Olive) scares Hiccup (Fletcher) sometimes. *They hug each other a lot. *Their relationship grew stronger throughout the movie/show. *Astrid is the first one to show physical emotion towards Hiccup (This may happen between Olive & Fletcher). *Hiccup (Fletcher) tends to stare at Astrid (Olive). *They're always there for each other. *They'll always help each other out whenever they need it. Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Similar Category:Cute Category:Pairings with Fletcher Category:Pairings with Olive Category:Dates Category:Kiss Category:Kissing Category:Holding Hands Category:Secrets Category:Secret Love Category:Pairings Between Main Category:Folive Category:Folive Fanon